Forrest Gump - ukryte dno
To nie moja Teoria link do oryginału http://www.axn.pl/galerie/wtf-film-conspiracy-theories?img=12653&title=photo-12653 Na ławce otoczonej leciwymi drzewami siedzi człowiek. Dorosły, zadbany, ale jednocześnie niezdarny i nieporadny. Jego ruchy, zachowanie, sposób mówienia prowadzą do jedynej słusznej refleksji ? jest niepełnosprawny umysłowo. W dzisiejszych czasach z całą pewnością byłby ofiarą złośliwych spojrzeń i drwiących uśmiechów. W Ameryce lat osiemdziesiątych zostaje dopuszczony do głosu, opowiada swoją historię wspomagając się ?skarbami? wyjmowanymi z wysłużonej skórzanej walizki leżącej u jego boku. Opowieścią tą podbija serca milionów widzów na całym świecie. ?Forrest Gump? w niedługim czasie po jego premierze zostaje okrzyknięty filmem nietuzinkowym, niezwykłym i poruszającym. Na przestrzeni lat zostaje uznany za obraz kultowy. Nie brakuje jednak ludzi, którzy ?Forresta? nienawidzą. Nienawidzą za to, że opowiada historię wyidealizowaną, historię opowiadającą o spełnieniu słynnego amerykańskiego snu, mówiąc dosadnie historię idioty, który dzięki dobremu sercu i naiwnej wierze w ludzi dochodzi do tego, o czym większość z nas może tylko pomarzyć. Patrząc na ten obraz poprzez pryzmat samej głównej postaci byłbym w stanie podpisać się pod stwierdzeniem, iż ?Forrest Gump? na miano kultowego nie zasługuje. Jednakże przyglądając się temu obrazowi dokładniej zauważymy, że reżyser w niesamowicie zgrabny sposób przedstawia nam w filmie jeszcze jedną historię. Historię Stanów Zjednoczonych i to nie tylko tą, w której główną rolę grają politycy. Obok owej przedstawia historię ludzi, popkultury, światopoglądów. To właśnie ten ?drugi plan?, wielokrotnie po prostu niezauważany, czyni ?Forresta Gumpa? produkcją niezwykłą i właśnie, dlatego postanowiłem opisać, o czym poza historią opóźnionego ?faceta? mówi nam Robert Zemeckis. To, co udało mi się zauważyć postaram się pogrupować i przedstawić poniżej w jak najbardziej przejrzystej formie, tak by każdy, kto przeczyta ten artykuł mógł spojrzeć na ów film pod nieco innym kątem. Historia USA przedstawiona w filmie ?Forrest Gump?: ? Pierwsza wzmianka na temat historii Stanów Zjednoczonych pojawia się już po pięciu minutach projekcji filmu. Dowiadujemy się, że Forrest nie zyskał swojego imienia przypadkowo. Został nazwany na cześć bohatera wojny secesyjnej Nathana Bedforda Forresta. W nieco naiwny sposób dowiadujemy się, że zasłynął on jako jeden z najwybitniejszych generałów wojny secesyjnej i był założycielem Ku Klux Klanu. Dodatkowo Gump opisuje nam wygląd członka ów tajnego stowarzyszenia. Historia: Nathan Bedford Forrest jest oczywiście postacią prawdziwą. Zasłynął on jako jeden z najwybitniejszych generałów wojsk konfederackich w czasie wojny secesyjnej toczonej w Ameryce w latach 1861 ? 1865. Jego geniusz przejawiał się wspaniałym wykorzystaniem taktyki tzw. wojny podjazdowej. Faktem jest również to, że Forrest był jednym z założycieli rasistowskiej organizacji nękającej ludzi kolorowych, wyznawców judaizmu oraz katolików ? Ku Klux Klanu. ? Po 22 minucie filmu, Forrest Gump znajduje się w centrum wydarzeń mających miejsce 11 czerwca 1963 na uniwersytecie w Alabamie. Mianowicie jest świadkiem protestu gubernatora Georga Wallace?a, mającego na celu uniemożliwienie uczęszczania do szkoły dwóm czarnoskórym Amerykanom. Dowiadujemy się również, że byli nimi Vivian Malone (jest to kobieta, której Forrest podaje podniesioną z ziemi książkę) i James Hood. Dodatkowo wspomniany zostaje fakt, iż George Wallace w trakcie symbolicznej blokady drzwi uniwersytetu prowadzi rozmowy z przedstawicielami rządu. Co najważniejsze, pod koniec tej sceny spiker telewizyjny wspomina, że wydarzenie to kończy rasową segregację na uniwersytecie w Alabamie. Historia: Wydarzenie przedstawione w tym momencie filmu faktycznie miały miejsce 11 czerwca 1963 roku na uniwersytecie w Alabamie. Wszystkie postacie wymienione w tym momencie filmu są postaciami historycznymi. Warto wspomnieć, iż ?incydent szkolnych drzwi? był swego rodzaju ewenementem w Ameryce lat sześćdziesiątych. Ustąpienie gubernatora, Georga Wallace?a umożliwiło kontynuowanie studiów na uniwersytecie państwowym dwóm czarnoskórym Amerykanom. James Hood po ów incydencie zrezygnował jednak z dalszej edukacji, Vivian Malone uparcie dążąc do wyznaczonego sobie celu została zaś pierwszą Afroamerykanką, która ukończyła studia państwowe. Był to, więc realny krok do zniesienia segregacji rasowej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. ? Po 29 minucie filmu, Forrest jako członek uniwersyteckiej reprezentacji futbolowej wyrusza na spotkanie z prezydentem USA Johnem Fitzgeraldem Kennedym. Na spotkaniu w Białym Domu wypija 15 butelek Dr Peppersa, skutkiem, czego na pytanie Kennedyego ?Jak się czujesz?, odpowiada ? ?muszę się odlać?. Historia: W rzeczywistości spotkanie to nie miało miejsca. Reżyser wplótł je prawdopodobnie w fabułę w celu przekazania nam faktu, iż ówczesnym prezydentem USA był John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Tak, więc fragment ten w pewien sposób uczy nas czegoś na temat historii Stanów Zjednoczonych. ? Bezpośrednio po scenie w Białym Domu, Forrest mówi: ?jakiś czas później, bez żadnej przyczyny ktoś zastrzelił tego miłego młodego prezydenta, kiedy jechał swoim samochodem.?. Następnie widzimy Kennedyego postrzelonego w trakcie przejazdu poprzez ulice Texasu. Historia: Oczywiście scena ta przedstawia wydarzenia autentyczne. W roku 1963, 22 listopada o godzinie 12.30 czasu miejscowego prezydent USA John Fitzgerald Kennedy został zastrzelony przez nieznanego zamachowce w czasie przejazdu ulicami Dallas w Texasie. Sprawa udanego zamachu na Kennedyego nie została rozwiązana po dziś dzień. Istnieją różne teorie na temat motywów jego zabójstwa. Niektóre z nich obarczają nawet władze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Żadna z nich nie ma jednak prawnego i historycznego potwierdzenia. ? Forrest Gump wspomina również o zamachu na brata Jonha Kennedyego słowami: ?a kilka lat po jego zabójstwie (Johna Kennedyego), zabito również jego brata, tyle, że w kuchni jakiegoś hotelu.? Historia: Kolejny raz ustami opóźnionego umysłowo Forresta Robert Zemeckis przekazuje nam kawałek historii swojego kraju. Mianowicie chodzi tu o udany zamach na Roberta Francisa Kennedyego, sześćdziesiątego piątego ministra sprawiedliwości Stanów Zjednoczonych. R. F. Kennedy został postrzelony w głowę na dzień po swoim zwycięstwie w stanowej turze wyborów prezydenckich w Kalifornii, tj. 5 czerwca 1968 roku. Zamach miał miejsce w wąskim, zatłoczonym kuchennym korytarzu hotelu Ambassador w Los Angeles. Zamachowcem był 24 letni Palestyńczyk Sirhan Sirhan, za swój czyn skazany został na dożywocie. R. F. Kennedy zmarł w Good Samaritan Hospital w dzień po zamachu. ? Po ukończeniu studiów na uniwersytecie w Alabamie Forrest wstępuje w szeregi armii amerykańskiej. Przechodzi szybkie przeszkolenie i zostaje wysłany do Wietnamu. Odznacza się tam niesamowitą odwagą ratując niemalże cały swój pluton przed śmiercią w wietnamskiej dżungli. Poznaje tam również dwóch przyjaciół Benjamina Buforda Blue, czyli Bubbe (symbol Afroamerykanów, którzy i pułkownika Dana Taylora. Daty wylotu Forresta na fronty Wietnamu można się jedynie domyślać. Zważywszy na to, iż skończył uniwersytet po 5 latach, a najpóźniej w roku 1963 spotkał się z Johnem Fitzgeraldem Kennedym, szacuje moment ukończenia studiów na rok mniej więcej 1966. Następnie przeszedł trwające klika miesięcy przeszkolenie, wnioskować, więc można, iż Forrest znalazł się w Wietnamie około roku 1967/1968. Reżyser lądowaniem Gumpa w wietnamskiej dżungli uzmysławia nam również, nieprofesjonalizm Amerykańskich żołnierzy. Widzimy ich w trakcie grillowania i gry w karty. Wreszcie należy zacytować samego głównego bohatera: "nie znam się na rzeczy, ale w tej wojnie walczył chyba cały kwiat młodej Ameryki". Te słowa o Wietnamie mówią wszystko. Historia: Tu sprawa wydaje się oczywista, ponieważ o wojnie w Wietnamie słyszał chyba każdy. Dlatego też często napominając komuś coś na temat historii USA w ?Forrrest Gump? słyszę: ?no faktycznie, pokazali wojnę wietnamską?. Jest to u wielu widzów jedyny zauważony odnośnik do historii Stanów. Niemniej jednak warto w tym miejscu coś o ?drugiej wojnie indochińskiej? wspomnieć. Toczona ona była w latach 1959 ? 1975 pomiędzy Republiką Wietnamu (Wietnam Południowy) a Demokratyczną Republiką Wietnamu (Wietnam Północny). Republika wietnamska wspierana była poprzez Stany Zjednoczone, które wysyłały do Azji swoje wojska. DRW była natomiast tworem komunistycznym, wspieranym przez Chiny i nieoficjalnie przez ZSRR. Wojna wietnamska to pierwszy konflikt zbrojny, w którym Amerykanie ponieśli klęskę. Spowodowane było to głównie słabym przygotowaniem wojska ( ów nieprofesjonalizm pokazany w filmie), które skompletowane było głównie z biednych, ledwie przeszkolonych młodych Amerykanów. Łatwo się domyśleć, że duża ich część byli to prześladowani w tamtych latach Afroamerykanie. Wietnam ?zabił? niemalże 60 tysięcy żołnierzy amerykańskich i około 1 miliona azjatyckich (po obu stronach łącznie), największą tragedią było zaś to, że ginęli ludzie niewinni, cywile, częstokroć dzieci. Ich liczba szacowana jest na około 2 miliony (po obu stronach łącznie). W wyniku zakończenia działań zbrojnych w Wietnamie nastąpiło zjednoczenie jego północnej i południowej części w jedno komunistyczne państwo. ? Po powrocie z Wietnamu Forrest zostaje odznaczony przez prezydenta, Lyndona Bainesa Johnsona najwyższym odznaczeniem militarnym w USA, tzw. medalem honorowym. Historia: Podobnie do wspomnianej wcześniej wizyty Forresta u prezydenta Kennedyego tak i to wydarzenie nigdy nie miało miejsca. Prezydent Johnson nigdy nie wręczył medali czterem weteranom wojny wietnamskiej w formie opisanej w filmie. Przypuszczalnie scena ta ma na celu podobnie do tej z J. F. Kennedym zaprezentowanie kolejnego prezydenta USA. Warto dodać, iż ów wydarzenie musiało mieć miejsce przed rokiem 1969, ponieważ jest to rok, w którym Johnson zakończył swoją kadencję. ? Odznaczony medalem honorowym Forrest wyrusza na obchód stolicy USA Washingtonu. Po momencie zostaje przechwycony poprzez grupę anarchistów, którzy prowadzą go na scenę rozstawioną pomiędzy ?Washington Monument? a ?Abraham Lincon Memorial Building?. Przemawia on tam jako weteran wojny wietnamskiej do tysięcy ludzi zgromadzonych w ramach protestu pacyfistycznego. Na scenie spotyka jak opisuje: ?faceta, który zamiast koszuli ma na sobie flagę Ameryki i używa mnóstwo przekleństw na ?p?.? W trakcie przemowy spotyka ponownie swoją wielką miłość ? Jenny. Historia: Publiczne protesty amerykańskiej młodzieży były w okresie konfliktu wietnamskiego rzeczą niezwykle częstą. Wielokrotnie przyjmowały one ogromne wręcz rozmiary, na przykład manifest z 24 sierpnia 1967 roku zorganizowany pod galerią ?New York Stock Exchange?. Wiec w Washingtonie jest wydarzeniem fikcyjnym, fikcyjne nie są jednak postacie biorące w nim udział. ?Facet ubrany w flagę Ameryki? jest, bowiem legendą Stanów Zjednoczonych. Abbie Hoffman, bo o niego tu chodzi był współzałożycielem YIP (Youth International Party), czyli Międzynarodowej Partii Młodych. Jej członków potocznie nazywano ?yippies?, była to odmiana hipisów. Abbie zasłynął również z organizowania manifestacji promujących pokój oraz anarchię. Jego wybitne zdolności psychologiczne pozwoliły mu wpłynąć na tysiące młodych ludzi. W roku 1973 został skazany na karę więzienia za handel kokainą. Zmarł w 1989 w wieku 52 lat. Po dziś dzień uważany jest za symbol młodzieńczego buntu lat sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych oraz przykład radykalnego aktywisty. ? Jenny, po niespodziewanym spotkaniu z Forrestem postanawia przedstawić go swoim przyjaciołom. Tym samym zabiera go do siedziby SDS (Students for a Democratic Society), czyli Studenckiego Ruchu na rzecz Demokracji. Okazuje się, iż chłopak Jenny jest jego przewodniczącym. W siedzibie, Forrest spotyka również przedstawiciela Black Panthers (Czarnych Panter). Historia: Zarówno, SDS jak i Czarne Pantery były organizacjami działającymi około lat siedemdziesiątych. Pierwsza z nich skupiała głównie białych studentów o poglądach socjalistycznych i pacyfistycznych. Czarne Pantery powstały natomiast w roku 1966 i były organizacją skupiającą w swoich szeregach Afroamerykanów chcących walczyć o swoje prawa. Często hasła panter były wręcz nacjonalistyczne i rasistowskie (w stosunku do ludności białej). SDS i Czarne Pantery były zagorzałymi przeciwnikami eskalacji konfliktu w Wietnamie. ? Po ponownym rozstaniu z Jenny Forrest dostaje się do reprezentacji USA w ping ponga, ale o tym za chwilę. W trakcie jego treningu widzimy, bowiem telewizor, w którym przeprowadzana jest relacja z lądowania Neila Armstronga na księżycu. Słyszymy również legendarne słowa wypowiedziane przez astronautę: ?Jeden mały krok dla człowieka, a olbrzymi skok dla ludzkości?. Historia: Nie trzeba wspominać, iż zarówno to wydarzenie jak i cytat Armstronga są autentyczne. Dodam jedynie, że lądowanie Apollo 11 na Księżycu miało miejsce 20 lipca 1969 roku. ? ?Włączono mnie do amerykańskiej drużyny ping pongowej. Byliśmy pierwszymi Amerykanami na terytorium Chin od jakiegoś miliona lat. Podobno pokój na świecie zależał od nas.? Oczywiście cytuję tu Forresta Gumpa. Historia: Niby niepozorny i absurdalny tekst ma swoje pokrycie w historii USA. Ów wydarzenie zostało nazwane ?Dyplomacją pingpongową?. Swój początek miało w roku 1971. Mianowicie 9 tenisistów stołowych, 4 urzędników państwowych (dwoje z małżonkami) 10 kwietnia przeszły poprzez most w Hong ? Kongu, rozpoczynając swoją tygodniową wizytę w Chinach. Podczas jej trwania odbywały się pokazowe mecze pingpongowe, za ich kulisami odbywały się zaś rozmowy urzędników amerykańskich z Chińczykami. Dzięki ów wyprawie, przygotowane zostało podłoże pod wizytę prezydenta USA Richarda Nixona w państwie Chińskim (1972). W ramach dyplomacji pingpongowej po 2 miesiącach od wizyty Nixona w Chinach, Amerykę odwiedza delegacja chińska, której przewodniczy Zhuang Zedong (kapitan chińskiej reprezentacji pingpongowej). Wydarzenia te były niezwykle ważnym krokiem w kierunku porozumienia chińsko ? amerykańskiego. ? W tym miejscu wracam do wcześniejszych fragmentów filmu, dzieje się z powodu tego, iż staram się przedstawić wydarzenia przedstawione w obrazie w kolejności chronologicznej. Mianowicie chciałbym cofnąć się do momentu, gdy Forrest studiuje na uniwersytecie w Alabamie i uczestniczy w blokadzie drzwi zorganizowanej przez gubernatora Georga Wallace?a. Po tym incydencie Gump wspomina o zamachu na Wallace?a w trakcie jego kampanii prezydenckiej. Historia: Wspomniane przez Forresta wydarzenie jest faktem historycznym. Do Gubernatora George Wallace w roku 1972 w trakcie kampanii prezydenckiej w Laurel w Maryland zostało oddane pięć strzałów (zauważmy, że w filmie możemy usłyszeć dokładnie tyle samo!) z pistoletu. Zamachowcem był Arthur Herman Bermer. Wallace przeżył zamach, jednak do końca życia, tj. do roku 1998 pozostał sparaliżowany. ? W trakcie obchodów nowego roku, w telewizorze pułkownika możemy zauważyć prezentera mówiącego o budowie nowego budynku. Historia: Jest to wydarzenie historyczne, hotel, o którym mowa to One Astor Plaza. Jest to najwyższy budynek (227m, 54 piętra) znajdujący się, na Time Square. Jego budowa została ukończona w roku 1972. ? Następnie Forrest opowiada o swoim kolejnym spotkaniu z prezydentem USA. Tym razem jako członek drużyny pingpongowej odwiedza w Białym Domu prezydenta Richarda Milhousa Nixona. W trakcie krótkiej rozmowy, prezydent zapewnia Forresta, iż przeniesie reprezentacje pingpongistów z hotelu Ebott do hotelu ?nowszego, nowocześniejszego?. Obietnicy dotrzymuje, Forrest podczas nocy w hotelu zauważa dziwne światła latarek w apartamencie leżącym naprzeciw jego okien. Postanawia wezwać ochronę. Na następny dzień widzimy Nixona zrzekającego się fotela prezydenckiego na rzecz swojego zastępcy Geralda Rudolfa Forda Juniora. Historia: Wydarzenia opisane w tym miejscu miały miejsce w latach 1792 ? 1794 i zyskały miano ?Afery Watergate?. Wszystko miało swój początek w nocy 17 czerwca 1972, kiedy to w hotelu Watergate (właśnie tutaj zakwaterowano Forresta i innych członków reprezentacji pingpongowej), w którym mieściła się siedziba sztabu wyborczego amerykańskiej Partii Demokratycznej przyłapano pięć osób usiłujących założyć podsłuchy. Wśród zatrzymanych na gorącym uczynku znajdował się, James McCord, jeden z pracowników Komitetu Reelekcji Prezydenta (komitet powołany przez R. M. Nixona w celu wspierania jego kampanii prezydenckiej i walki, nie zawsze uczciwej, z jego konkurencją). Wydarzenie to zostało natychmiast skojarzone z osobą prezydenta Nixona, jednak z powodu braku dowodów na jego współpracę z przestępcami nie został oskarżony. O włamaniu nie zapomnieli jednak dziennikarze. W szczególności Bob Woodward i Carl Bernstein z gazety Washington Post. Dzięki ich zaangażowaniu i współpracy z Markiem Feltem, ówczesnym wicedyrektorem FBI (występował pod pseudonimem ?Głębokie Gardło?) doprowadzili do ujawnienia wielu kompromitujących informacji na temat działań Nixona. Od 17 maja do 7 sierpnia 1973 specjalnie powołana komisja senacka zaczęła przesłuchiwania w sprawie ?Afery Watergate?. Ich transmitowanie w ogólnodostępnej telewizji spowodowało spadek popularności Nixona, co więcej, podczas jednego z nich na jaw wyszło, iż w Białym Domu istnieje system, który automatycznie rejestruje wszystkie przeprowadzone tam rozmowy. Ów informacja, była przysłowiowym ?gwoździem do trumny? Nixona. 24 lipca 1974 roku Sąd Najwyższy Stanów Zjednoczonych nakazał wydanie wszystkich taśm mogących pomóc w rozwiązaniu sprawy. 9 sierpnia 1974, prezydent Nixon, skompromitowany, publicznie zrzekł się swojego stanowiska na rzecz swojego zastępcy Geralda Rudolfa Forda Juniora. Nowy prezydent ułaskawił swojego poprzednika, Nixon natomiast do końca życia wypierał się uczestnictwa w działaniach związanych z ?Aferą Watergate?. ? Po zakończeniu kariery pingpongisty Forrest wyrusza do Bayou La Batre w Alabamie, domu Bubby, przyjaciela zmarłego w wietnamskiej dżungli. Zgodnie z jego radami nabywa łódź do połowu krewetek, nazywa ją Jenny i zaczyna ich odławianie. Wkrótce, do Forresta dołącza, pułkownik Dan Taylor. Początkowo połów krewetek okazuje się być pasmem niepowodzeń, jednak pewnej nocy Bayou La Batre nawiedza huragan Carmen, który to niszczy wszystkie łodzie ?krewetkowe? oprócz ?Jenny? Forresta. Od tego czasu wraz z pułkownikiem stają się oni potentatami w branży ?krewetkowej?, tworzą firmę ?Bubba-Gump Shrimp Co.? i zbijają fortunę. Historia: Wydarzenia opisane w tej scenie miały miejsce w roku 1974. Huragan Carmen w 5 stopniowej skali otrzymał ocenę 4. Był jednym z 7 huraganów, które nawiedziły rejony położone nad oceanem atlantyckim w roku 1974. Największe zniszczenia pozostawił w Luizjanie, jednak nie ominął również stanów sąsiednich (Alabama - Bayou La Batre). W jego wyniku Amerykanie ponieśli straty w wysokości 152 milionów dolarów. Najbardziej ucierpiały wioski położone bezpośrednio nad oceanem, takie jak Bayou La Batre, które w rzeczywistości znane jest z eksportu owoców morza, w tym również krewetek. ? Podczas wieczoru na łodzi, w telewizorze Forresta po raz kolejny raz Zemeckis wyświetla pewne wydarzenie. Tym razem słyszymy o tym, iż prezydent Gerald Ford przeżył drugi zamach w przeciągu zaledwie 17 dni. Historia: Gerald Ford rzeczywiście przeżył dwa zamachy w ciągu zaledwie 17 dni. Pierwszy z nich miał miejsce 5 września 1795 roku w Sacramento w Kalifornii, drugi zaś 22 września tego samego roku w San Francisco. Pierwszą próbę zabójstwa podjęła Lynette "Squeaky" Fromme, jedna z naśladowniczek seryjnego mordercy Charlsa Mansona, drugą, Sara Jane Moore, znana ze swoich rewolucyjnych poglądów. Obie kobiety zostały skazane na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Sam Ford nie ucierpiał w żadnym z zamachów. ? Za namową pułkownika Dana Forrest inwestuje sporą sumę w nowo powstałą firmę Apple. Forrest sądzi, iż jest to firma zajmująca się... owocami. Historia: Firmy tej nie trzeba przedstawiać nikomu. Jeden z największych potentatów w branży komputerowej wypuścił na rynek swój pierwszy produkt rzeczywiście w roku 1977, czyli data ta pokrywa się z wydarzeniami w filmie. ? Po zakończeniu biegu dookoła Ameryki Forrest wraca do domu. Ponownie w jego telewizorze możemy oglądać próbę zamachu na prezydenta. Tym razem jej ofiarą jest Ronald Wilson Reagan . Historia: Zamach ten miał miejsce 30 marca 1981 roku około godziny 14.30. Reagan wychodził wtedy z hotelu Hilton w Waszyngtonie. W tym też momencie psychopata John Hinckley oddał do niego sześć strzałów w ciągu 3 sekund. Ostatnia kula po rykoszecie zraniła prezydenta w okolicy lewego ramienia. Reagan został przewieziony do szpitala uniwersyteckiego gdzie doszedł do zdrowia. Hinckley zranił również osoby przebywające nieopodal prezydenta. Jedną z nich był urzędnik z Białego Domu, James Brady, który po ranieniu w głowę został trwale sparaliżowany. Warto wspomnieć coś o samym zamachowcy. Hinckley był, bowiem osobą obsesyjnie zakochaną w Jodie Foster, odtwórczyni głównej roli w filmie ?Taksówkarz?. Zamachowiec po obejrzeniu ów produkcji zaczął utożsamiać się z jej głównym bohaterem. Co więcej, gdy Foster odrzuciła jego ?miłość?, postanowił zdobyć jej serce w inny sposób, zaimponować jej. Zamach, na Reagana miał właśnie taką motywację. Przemiany zachodzące w USA od lat pięćdziesiątych aż do wczesnych osiemdziesiątych oraz ikony amerykańskiej kultury tego okresu przedstawione w filmie ?Forrest Gump?: ? W czasie, gdy Forrest ma około 7 lat, jego dom odwiedza pewien młodzieniec z gitarą. Gump słuchając jego gry pokazuje mu swój komicznie wyglądający taniec. Młodzieniec jest nim wyraźnie zainteresowany. Nieco później Forrest odwiedzając miasto wraz ze swoją matką, zauważa w telewizorze umieszczonym na witrynie sklepowej młodzieńca poznanego w pokoju jego domu. Występuje on, śpiewając, grając na tej samej gitarze i tańcząc tak jak niegdyś tańczył sam Forrest. Historia: Oczywiście młodzieńcem, który odwiedził dom Gumpa, był sam król Rock?n Rolla, czyli Elvis Presley. Zemeckis żartobliwie przypisuje, Forrestowi wymyślenie charakterystycznego kroku tanecznego piosenkarza. Następnie pokazuje nam jego debiut, który miał miejsce około roku 1955 (Elvis śpiewa piosenkę ?Hound Dog?). Zauważmy również jak na jego występ reaguje, matka Forresta mająca wówczas około 35 ? 40 lat. Jej sceptyczne nastawienie obrazuje doskonale jak początkowo odbierany był Presley, a tym samym Rock?n Roll przez ludzi dojrzałych. ? W trakcie ucieczki przed młodzieńcami jadącymi za Forrestem samochodem, wbiega on na boisko futbolowe. Zostaje zauważony przez trenera lokalnej drużyny i szybko staję się jej gwiazdą. Dzięki swojej grze dostaje się do uniwersyteckiej reprezentacji Ameryki. Historia: Trener przedstawiony przez Zemeckisa to jedna z legend futbolu amerykańskiego. Paul William "Bear? Bryant, bo o nim mowa, był trenerem drużyny uniwersytetu w Alabamie w latach 1958 ? 1982. W czasie swojej 25 letniej ?kadencji? poprowadził drużynę do zdobycia 6 tytułów mistrza kraju i 13 tytułów mistrza konferencji. Dodatkowo uzyskał on najlepszy w historii drużyny stosunek spotkań wygranych/zremisowanych/przegranych, wynosi on 232/46/9. Paul ?Bear? Bryant zmarł 26 stycznia 1983. Warto dodać, iż Forrest grając w drużynie w latach sześćdziesiątych z całą pewnością biegał po tym samym boisku z inną wybitna postacią futbolu amerykańskiego - Joe Namathem, który zalicza się do grona najlepszych futbolistów w historii USA. ? Jenny, zadaje Forrestowi pytanie: ?Czy ty w ogóle myślisz, kim będziesz w przyszłości??, sama wyznaje mu, że chciałaby być jak Joan Baez. Chciałaby wyjść na scenę ze swoją gitarą i zacząć śpiewać. Historia: Joan Baez to kolejna po Elvisie ikona popkultury lat sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych. Zasłynęła przede wszystkim jako piosenkarka bluesowa i folkowa, niemniej jednak tworzyła również w stylistyce rockowej. Już jako młoda kobieta silnie manifestowała swoje poglądy. Identyfikowała się z ruchem hippisowskim, walczyła o pokój i zakończenie segregacji rasowej. Śpiewać zaczęła już w wieku lat 15, kiedy zainspirowana przemową Martina Luthera Kinga, postanowiła kupić pierwszą gitarę i występować dla swoich szkolnych przyjaciół. Jej profesjonalny debiut miał miejsce trzy lata później, w roku 1959. Występowała min. na Woodstocku, czy przed słynnym ?Marszem na Waszyngton?. Stała się jednym z idoli dla ówczesnej młodzieży. ? W trakcie pierwszej wizyty Forresta w Białym Domu, na biurku znajdującym się w prezydenckiej toalecie znajduje się zdjęcie Marilyn Monroe wraz z dedykacją oraz zdjęcie prezydenta z pewnym mężczyznom. Historia: Zdjęcie nr 1 mogło stać tam rzeczywiście, ponieważ Marilyn Monroe 19 maja 1962 roku zaśpiewała dla prezydenta Kennedyego słynne ?Happy Birthday, Mr. President?. Wydarzenie to przeszło do historii ze względu na to, iż był to jeden z ostatnich publicznych występów Monroe, ponadto podejrzewano romans prezydenta i artystki. Suknia, w której występowała wówczas Monroe, stała się symbolem tego wydarzenia i została sprzedana w roku 1999 za ponad 1,2 miliona dolarów amerykańskich. Zdjęcie drugie, raczej na biurku prezydenckim nie stało, ale prawdopodobnie jest próbą przypomnienia rzekomych powiązań Kennedyego z szefem mafii w Chicago, Samem Giancaną. ? Przed wyjazdem do Wietnamu Forrest odwiedza swoją ukochaną Jenny. Opowiada, o tym, iż spełniła ona swoje marzenia ? została piosenkarką folkową i śpiewa na scenie jednocześnie grając na gitarze. To, co w oczach Forresta było wygraną Jenny, faktycznie było jej smutna porażką. Występowała ona, ponieważ jako śpiewająca striptizerka w jedynym z podrzędnych amerykańskich barów. Ważny jest jednak jej pseudonim ? Bobbie Dylon. Historia: Pseudonim Jenny ma nawiązywać do kolejnej gwiazdy muzyki lat sześćdziesiątych siedemdziesiątych ? Bobyego Dylana. Jest to postać niezwykła, niesamowity indywidualista, który odcisnął ogromne piętno na każdym gatunku muzyki, w jakim tworzył. Charakterystyczne dla niego rekwizyty, to gitara i harmonijka ustna. Debiutował w roku 1959, grając w podrzędnych amerykańskich klubach muzykę folkową. Do roku 2006 wydał Pięćdziesiąt albumów, jego dyskografia jest jedną z najobszerniejszych w całej historii muzyki. Stał się symbolem amerykańskiej młodzieży lat sześćdziesiątych. Jenny przyjęła pseudonim nawiązujący do niego prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że związany był z jej ukochaną piosenkarką, czyli wspomnianą wcześniej Joan Baez. ? Po powrocie z Chin, Forrest zostaje zaproszony do telewizyjnego talk- show, w którym spotyka Johna Lennona. W trakcie rozmowy ze spikerem Lennon nieustannie przerywa Forrestowi, wypowiadając min. słowa: ?no posessions? i ?no religion?. Następnie spiker podsumowując wypowiedź Forresta, mówi ?it is hard to imagine?. Po występie w TV, Forrest wspomina o udanym zamachu na Lennona. Historia: Zemeckis w trakcie sceny talk-show przypisuje Forrestowi natchnienie Lennona do napisania piosenki ?Imagine?. Słowa wspomniane przeze mnie w akapicie powyżej są, bowiem frazami z tego słynnego utworu. Utwór ten został uznany przez prestiżowy magazyn muzyczny, ?The Rolling Stone? za trzecią piosenkę w historii muzyki. Prezydent Carter wspomniał kiedyś żartobliwie, że odwiedził wiele krajów i co najmniej w 125 z nich ?Imagine? Lennona otaczane jest taką samą czcią jak hymn państwowy. John Lennon zginął 8 grudnia 1980 roku w Dakocie raniony kulą wystrzeloną z broni trzymanej przez Marka Davida Chapmana, psychopatę, który próbował go zabić już kilkakrotnie. John Lennon, jest uznawany za jednego z najwybitniejszych artystów, którzy kiedykolwiek chodzili po Ziemi. Jego śmierć była ogromnym ciosem dla milionów fanów na całym świecie. ? W trakcie swojego biegu przez Amerykę Forrest uczestniczy w wielu wydarzeniach, które niewątpliwie miały ogromny wpływ na amerykańską popkulturę. Historia: Zemeckis kolejno przedstawia nam: - Początek popularności joggingu w Ameryce. (Sam biegający Forrest może być nawiązaniem do ojca joggingu Billa Bowermana, który podobnie do niego biegał po Ameryce promując ten sport). - Wymyślenie kultowego powiedzenia ?Shit happens?, które znane jest obecnie na całym świecie. - Wymyślenie logo ?Smiley?, które jest najbardziej rozpoznawalnym znakiem na świecie. ? Dodatkowo, warto spojrzeć pod kątem historycznym na samą postać Jenny. Zauważmy, że za jej pomocą Zemeckis uzmysławia nam, jakie zmiany zachodziły w społeczeństwie amerykańskim od lat pięćdziesiątych do osiemdziesiątych. Jenny, przyjmuje, bowiem postawy charakterystyczne dla danego okresu w historii. Mianowicie, najpierw w latach sześćdziesiątych jest wielką fanką Joan Baez, hippiską, dziewczyną aktywisty z SDS. Na jej podstawie reżyser przedstawia nam w idealny wręcz sposób życie hippisów, życie na walizkach, podróże do ich ?stolicy? San Francisco. Następnie Jenny widzimy w latach siedemdziesiątych na dyskotece, w trakcie, której narkotyzuje się kokainą. Jest to symbol upadku ery hippisów i początku ery disco. Na lata te przypada również największy rozwój handlu narkotykami ?ciężkimi?. W końcu pokazuje nam Jenny pracującą w restauracji typu fast ? food, pokazując tym samym Amerykę, jaką znamy z teraźniejszości. Postać ta umożliwia nam, więc, zaobserwowanie zmian, jakie zachodziły w amerykańskim społeczeństwie. ? Nie można zapominać o ścieżce dźwiękowej, która w doskonały sposób ilustruje nam ewolucje muzyki amerykańskiej. Zawiera ona jedne z największych przebojów muzyki tego kraju. Została oficjalnie uznana za jeden z najlepszych soundtracków w historii kina. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś, kto uważał Forresta jedynie za wyidealizowany film o życiu człowieka o dobrym sercu i niskiej inteligencji spojrzy na ten obraz pod innym kątem. Fenomenem tego obrazu jest, bowiem spryt, z jakim Zemeckis przekazał widzom historię swojego kraju za pomocą pozornie niezwiązanego z historią filmu. Ponadto ?Forrest Gump?, oprócz opowiadania historii, tworzy ją sam, tworzy za pomocą tekstów, które na stałe zagościły w naszym życiu codziennym. Nieprzypadkowo cytat: ?Życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek, nigdy nie wiesz, co ci się trafi?, został uznany za najlepszy cytat w historii kina. Matka Forresta zwykła mawiać: ?Poznasz głupiego po czynach jego?, nie mówcie, więc, iż film ten nie jest kultowy, nie mówcie, że jest produkcją mierną, robiąc to narażacie się na śmieszność.v Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Od Boberek00